Luchino Nefaria
* |gender = Male |age = 500 |DOB = 1517 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = Count of HYDRA |affiliation = * *Shadow Council (Formerly) *Lethal Legion |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Al Pacino |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Luchino Nefaria was one of HYDRA's superior leaders in history. As an Inhuman, he is over 500 years old, in which he was granted the power of immortality. Members who had served him in HYDRA believed him to be a ghost or a vampire, but they considered him to be a very powerful leader. Luchino has shown to be highly loyal to HYDRA and its history and often wrote his own private books in his secret headquarters in England. At the time when World War I started, Nefaria had visited Germany and mentored a young boy named Johann Schmidt who would grow up to become the horrifying Red Skull. He taught Johann everything about HYDRA and its past origins, including the story of the Tesseract. This led to another branch of HYDRA being built by Schmidt, which is something that Nefaria wanted in order to eliminate countless enemies that were a threat to the whole society. After his pupil managed to find the Tesseract and its unimaginable power during World War II, Nefaria quietly aided the Red Skull in launching his offensive, intending to bring the United States to its knees, but that all failed when Captain America intercepted. After his pupil mysteriously vanished while touching the Tesseract, Nefaria claimed he was dead and believed he would've been a historical and one of the most legendary figures to have ruled the world in the name of HYDRA. Biography Early Life Born in in London, England in the year 1517, Luchino Nefaria was a royal member of the Nefaria family, a long line of Italian noblemen, and he inherited a vast fortune. Nefaria was also a man of unusual contradictions. He was conservative in many of his tastes and attitudes, and therefore dressed in the fashions Italian noblemen wore much earlier in the century. While some of his family members carried Inhuman genes, Luchino was unaware that he was an Inhuman and believed in the existence of vampires and how they achieved immortality. At some point during his early twenties, Luchino studied with his mentor, who was in fact associated with an organization called HYDRA. Luchino learned a lot about HYDRA and its true origins and believed this society can evolve into a highly, glorious empire that could expand the entire world. After his mentor passed away, Luchino assumed the role as leader of HYDRA, hoping to pass the title down to another. Upon reaching old age, Luchino found a blue crystal that was buried for a long time in the woods. When he accidentally dropped which released the Terrigen Mist, Luchino underwent Terrigenesis and once he emerged from his cocoon, he discovered that he was young again. History of Hive In 1839, Luchino had learned the existence of an ancient being who was destined to rule the world. He had been arranging several of his followers, who were Lords, to be sent to the planet Maveth through the Monolith as ritualistic sacrifices. World War I For centuries, Luchino learned what his power was and believed it to be a gift. As he continued to lead his branch within HYDRA, Luchino traveled to Germany where he met a young man named Johann Shmidt at the time when World War I began. Luchino took a great liking of him and decided to reveal the secrets and history of HYDRA. Inhuman Outbreak During the time of the Inhuman Outbreak, Luchino had been having dreams of the dark Inhuman that would one return to Earth. Word was reached by Gideon Malick of the news, but Nefaria remained in the shadows, but was among a few of HYDRA's top leaders that aided Malick and Hive's sway in ruling the world, and destroying S.H.I.E.L.D.. After learning of Hive's death, Luchino assumed full control over HYDRA and remained in contact with several surviving leaders that swore revenge ever since Malick betrayed them. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': He has the power of immortality and once he reaches near old age, he uses his ability to revert into his prime age and restoring his health. Like vampires, he is immune to diseases, cancers, or illnesses. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Gideon Malick † **Johann Shmidt - Pupil **Kenneth Sturdy *Lethal Legion Enemies *Vampire Nation **Vlad Dracula *S.H.I.E.L.D. External Links * Category:British Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Inhumans Category:Lethal Legion Members Category:Males Category:Shadow Council Leaders Category:Villains